


Denny's

by GoatSenpai



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dennys fighting in the parking lot au, I Had To, I had to do thia, It just had to happen, It was a necessity, Other, i needed to, this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoatSenpai/pseuds/GoatSenpai
Summary: Alex raised up his collar and glared at Thomas."You know the place, you know the time, and you know what's on the menu." Alex crossed his arms. John covered his mouth and acted like Alex just ruined Thomas's life."Yeah, be prepared, Hamilton. There's burnt ham on that menu."





	

        "Hamilton, everything you do is a disgrace." Alex put a hand on his chest and leaned back a bit.

 

        "Excuse me?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

 

         "You heard." Alex stood up and crossed his arms. Thomas narrowed his eyes.

 

         Alex raised up his collar and glared at Thomas.

 

        "You know the place, you know the time, and you know what's on the menu." Alex crossed his arms. John covered his mouth and acted like Alex just ruined Thomas's life.

 

        "Yeah, be prepared, Hamilton. There's burnt ham on that menu." Alex scoffed.

 

         "As if."

 

____

 

        "I'm surprised you showed up, Hamilton." Alex rolled his eyes at Thomas.

 

          "I never back down from a fight. Now, let's go." Alex put his fists up. "Square up, hoe. I'm going to destroy you." John stood in the back and nodded and mouthed destroy like he was echoing Alex.

 

           "Fair enough." Thomas put his fists up and Alex straight up punched him in the jaw.

 

          "TALK SHIT GET HIT!" Angelina and Eliza oohed. Peggy was two seconds from calling the police.

 

          "Thomas!" James covered his mouth and Aaron put a hand on James's shoulder. Thomas growled and punched back. Alex kneed Thomas in the stomach.

 

          "George, honey! Those teenagers are fighting in the parking lot again!" Martha watched with a smile. It was the only action they got at their small-town Denny's.

 

          "Who's winning?"

 

          "Alexander!" She smiled again as Alex drew back his fist and punched Thomas again.

 

          "Good." George walked over to her and wiped his hands off on his washcloth.

 

____

 

          "I can't believe Thomas actually thought he'd win." Lafayette rolled his eyes at the thought of Thomas winning and Hercules nodded. "Do feel bad for him though."

 

          "What can I say? I'm the king of the Denny's parking lot." Alex smirked and leaned into John.


End file.
